dragons_wiki_auxiliary_teamfandomcom-20200215-history
Shadow Cloud
Shadow Cloud is Aidan Larson's Stormcutter who appears in the Guardians of The Hidden World storyline. Physical appearance Shadow Cloud's base color is red. Each of four wings then blends into blue, then white or off-white, and then edged in yellow-gold. Shadow Cloud's belly is blue. Her head frills are white or off-white and the horns across her eyes is golden. Personality Shadow Cloud acts motherly over Aidan, being there when he needs her the most. Because she can't talk, she lets her facial expression do the talking for her. She is a smart, jokey, yet serious, Dragon. When someone in her family is in trouble, she wouldn't hesitate to save them, and would even throw herself in the way to stop her family from getting hurt. Shadow Cloud gets along with other Dragons well, and only attacks when her senses go off, which tells her something bad is going to happen. A downside to Shadow Cloud is that she gets nervous in front of big crowds, alone. Without Aidan, or someone she knows well, she'd get nervous. Luckily for her, Aidan very rarely leaves her side. Abilities and skills 'Intelligence - '''Shadow Cloud is an intelligent Dragon, which is what a guy like Aidan needs. She knows how to get out of sticky situations, and her senses help her doing so. '''Senses - '''When something bad is going to happen, Shadow Cloud's senses go off, which warns her to be on high alert. Her senses allow her to be ahead of the time, a little, and gives her time to identify the threat. '''Speed - '''Shadow Cloud is very fast, perfect for Aidan. She may not be the quickest on foot, but it's a different story when it comes to in the sky. Aidan and Shadow Cloud usually fly at high speeds, which best suits her. '''Stealth -' Shadow Cloud is a stealthy Dragon, perfect for spying missions. She hardly makes a sound while on stealth, which makes her the perfect stealth Dragon. '''Fire - '''Shadow Cloud fires out tornado-shaped fire, which looks cool. Her accuracy is also good, meaning if she's after you, then good luck surviving! '''Head rotation - '''Just like any other Stormcutter, Shadow Cloud is able to rotate her head a full 360°! While her head is rotated, she is still able to fire. Relationships '''Aidan: '''Shadow Cloud is Aidan's life-long companion, meaning she will be with him until the end. Shadow Cloud and Aidan both bonded when they were babies, as Shadow Cloud was the Dragon that cracked out of the egg that Aidan crawled towards. Both are protective over each other and Shadow Cloud acts motherly over Aidan, since the death of his mother. Neither want to leave each others sides because they have such a strong bond. If something was to have happened to Aidan, you can guarantee that Shadow Cloud wouldn't let the perpetrator live. '''Alice: '''Shadow Cloud and Alice have a normal relationship. They both are protective over each other and their family. '''Chione: '''Shadow Cloud sees Chione as a role model. Chione was there when Shadow Cloud first bonded with Aidan, and Shadow Cloud sees her as the older and respectful Dragon. Chione did help raise Shadow Cloud and Aidan, when Aidan's mother was still around. '''Aunt: '''After the relationship with Aidan, this is the second strongest one. After Aidan's parents and Alice went missing, Aidan's aunt had to look after both Shadow Cloud and Aidan, while they were both 2 years old. Shadow Cloud is protective over her, and has so much respect for her. Category:Guardians Category:Dragons Category:Guardians Dragons